


World On Your Shoulders

by odinstark



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Running Away, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: so basically yes, I am writing this. no I will not elaborate on why I am I just Am. Leave me alone.Basically after seeing the new movies and watching lis2 playthroughs I was just like, okay yeah Daniel has the force.
Relationships: Cassidy & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Sean Diaz & Daniel Diaz, Poe Dameron/Finn, Sean Diaz & Daniel Diaz & Kes Dameron, Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 4





	World On Your Shoulders

It happened so fast. Their village burned to ashes around them, blaster fire and screams filling the night air. All you could smell was smoke and blood for miles. It was even worse when you were in the thick of it. 

Babies were ripped from arms and brought into the First Order's ships, and their sobbing, fighting parents were quickly dealt with. They were too old to be taken, and so Sean had to make a decision.

He and Daniel snuck back through the rubble to their house, from the market place, to find their dad, steal a TIE-Fighter and leave the planet. Sean didn't want to leave, he wanted to fight. But Daniel came first, besides he had Daniel to think about.

But they came short a house away and Sean quickly hid them behide a large rock in what remained of their neighbour's garden. A looming figure stepped down the road, accompanied by a squadron of Stormtroopers, his face covered by a black mask that was vaguely reminiscent of Darth Vader's, that Sean knew from crude drawings in the online comic he followed.

Sean hoped and pleaded the house the Stormtrooper's were ordered to enter was any other than his own, but luck had never been in his favour.

Esteban was dragged outside with a bloody nose, and a bruise across his cheek and forced to kneel in front of the nameless shadow, Sean's father may have been a pacifist normally, but if a fight came, then he answered.

"Tell me where you've hidden the boy," the garbled voice said, looming over Sean's father. Sean could barely hold Daniel back from running to his dad's side, and ergo, into the danger range. 

"What boy?" Esteban replies defiantly and a nearby Stormtrooper whips his across the face with the handle of his blaster. His groan of pain is very loud in comparison to everything else happening around them. Maybe it's because Sean isn't paying attention to anything else, putting all his focus and will into his dad coming out of this confrontation alive. 

The man crouches down in front of Esteban and removes his helmet and Sean gets a good look at him. He's pale, dark eyes, chin length black hair. He looks...hollow. And filled with the worst darkness, worse than even Sean could imagine. 

"The boy, your son. Where is he?" the man's voice was clear now, and sounded a lot more monotone now that the helmet's emulator couldn't crackle to give it character.

Esteban stared into his eye's and Sean barely bit back a gasp as Daniel watched motionless in his arms. His father considered for a split moment before he spat a mix of blood and saliva into the man's face,

"Go screw yourself."

The shadow paused for a second before wiping the blood off of his face, leaving behind a war paint-esque trail with his gloved thumb. He stood up and rubbed the bloody mixture between the fingers of his leather gloves as he looked down at Esteban. Then he turned and put his helmet back on, which reflected the light and colour of the growing flames.

"Kill him," the crackled voice spoke.

Stormtroopers raised their blasters as they moved forward towards the man. 

"No!" Daniel yelled and ripped himself out of Sean's grasp and ran towards the squadron, hand held out towards them. Blasterfire sounded off as well as the sound of a large explosion and the next things Dean knew was that he was on the ground beside the rock.

He had been knocked unconscious by whatever and forever how long, he didn't know. All he knew was what was in front of him. His father had growing patch of blood on his still chest, surrounded by countless dead Stormtroopers. Daniel was unconscious a foot away from the nearest corpse and the shadow of a man was nowhere in eyeshot, but he suspected the black blurred on the room across the road wasn't a coincidence. 

Sean didn't grieve for him. Why would he?

All he could do now, was run. He gathered Daniel's limp body into his arms, and snatched the emergency bag from the cellar entrance and began his silent journey back towards the ring of ships at the edge of his village.

He had just managed to get Daniel into the ship, wishing they could escape the planet unnoticed, since there was no one to fire back if a ship came after them to attack, when a red laser soared past his cheek, sizzling the skin.

"Stop them! Do not let them leave his planet!" the garbled voice yelled across the battleground. Sean grabbed a glance at the helmeted face before he slammed the hatch shut and immediately launched into the controls, dragging one of the landing legs through the dirt, kicking up a cloud to obstruct the troops vision.

So much for an unnoticed escape. 

Red beams followed him steadily for a few feet but he knew ships would soon take their place. 

Time to get off this planet.


End file.
